La altura está en el interior
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato cree que su hijo es bajito. Sora cree que su hijo se parece a ella. Y Yuujou quiere ser más alto que su padre...


**Digimon y su personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **LA ALTURA ESTÁ EN EL INTERIOR**

A principios de cada mes, había una tradición en casa de los Ishida, más concretamente en el jardín, en el cerezo, el cual ya poseía numerosas marquitas en su tronco. Ahí se encontraba Yamato, navaja en mano, realizando una nueva marca.

—Ya está cielito —la niña se separó para ver su logro—. Dos centímetros y medio, está muy bien —felicitó Ishida.

La rubia, tras apretar los puños eufórica, trotó hacia su madre, que miraba la escena con orgullo.

—Si sigo así en un par de años seré más alta que tú —anunció con optimismo. Sora la rodeó, haciendo que apoyase la nuca en su vientre.

—No quieras privarme de esto tan pronto —dijo, inclinándose para besar sus rebeldes cabellos, preguntándose, cuando tendría que mirar hacia arriba para otorgarle ese beso.

Al margen de las chicas, el pequeño de la casa se abrió paso con máxima ilusión.

—Me toca —dijo, pegándose al tronco lo más erguido posible y con la barbilla bien alta.

Yamato le enderezó la cabeza y llevó su navaja a la corteza del árbol.

—No te muevas —Yuujou ni respiró, mientras su padre realizaba la marca—. Ya está.

El pelirrojo apresuró a descubrir su nueva marca, pero no logró identificarla. Miró a su padre con confusión.

—Un mes un poco flojo campeón —medio recriminó, pues su nueva marca había quedado encima de la anterior —. Tienes que comer más verduras.

El niño hizo un amago de puchero.

—¿No he crecido nada? —preguntó, llevándose la mano a su cogote, tratando de medirse—. ¿Lo has hecho bien papá? —cuestionó, esperanzado de que fuese su padre el que no supiese medir y no él el que no hubiese variado ni un centímetro de estatura.

Ishida padre le frotó la cabecita, ya poniéndose en pie y guardando la navaja.

—No te apures campeón, ya verás como el mes que viene creces el doble.

No obstante, el pelirrojo no se convenció con ese argumento.

—Siempre dices eso y mi marca siempre está igual —señaló, ya al borde del llanto.

Sora apresuró a abrazarlo con mimo.

—Cariño, no tienes que agobiarte, ¿sabías que tío Takeru fue increíblemente bajito prácticamente hasta los diez años? Y mira ahora que grande es.

El infante reprimió sus lágrimas, empezando a confiar en las palabras de su cariñosa madre.

—¿Seré tan alto como titokeru?

—¡Serás mal alto que papá que llega a la luna! —exclamó Aiko exageradamente, devolviendo la sonrisa y la ilusión a su pequeño hermanito, que saltó hacia ella.

—¡Sí!

Takenouchi sonrió enternecida viendo corretear a sus vástagos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pues su marido se había colocado junto a ella, pero no llegó a apoyarse en él, porque percibió intranquilidad en sus gestos.

—Me preocupa Sora —la diseñadora quedó desconcertada, no sabiendo de inmediato a que se refería. El rubio la miró y se explicó—. Es muy bajito.

Sora pestañeó con incredulidad, dirigiendo ahora la mirada a las marcas del tronco, que era en lo que Yamato basaba su argumentación. Sabía que su hijo era bajito, pero nunca lo había visto como un problema, confiaba en que antes o después diese el estirón, y creía que su esposo opinaba lo mismo.

—Aún es pequeño —intentó justificar. Yamato resopló.

—Aiko no para de crecer y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que Yuujou mide lo mismo desde que empezó a andar.

Takenouchi rodó los ojos.

—Exagerado… —pero el hincapié que hizo su esposo en las marcas le hizo reconocer que no había una excesiva variación. Sonrió, tratando de quitarle importancia —. No te preocupes, le diremos a Taichi que le enseñe a peinarse de forma que crezca medio metro.

—Antes muerto —contestó Yamato con excesiva seriedad, pues en teoría era un comentario jocoso—. Además, cuando se cortó el pelo comprobaste que yo era más alto que él y jamás me creíste —acusó, recordando uno de sus pequeños traumas de adolescencia.

—Perdona… —excusó la mujer, pues en verdad siempre creyó que su mejor amigo era más alto que el rubio.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo al médico? —retomó la conversación Ishida consternado a la pelirroja, que daba por hecho que con la broma ya había dejado el tema.

—La revisión del pediatra dijo que estaba dentro de la normalidad —defendió la diseñadora.

—Pero que era bajito —contraatacó el rubio.

—Pero dentro de la normalidad.

—Pero bajito.

Sora resopló, dándose por vencida.

—¿Y qué si es bajito? —se envalentonó, pero no se esperó la reacción de su esposo, el cual habló con tanta seriedad que parecía que se trataba de algo vital.

—Que yo quiero que mi hijo sea más alto que yo.

Y por primera vez, Sora empezó a preocuparse por la baja estatura de su benjamín.

...

Ataviado con el delantal, Yamato irrumpió en la habitación matrimonial.

—Cariño, la cena ya está, solo tienes que hacer dibujitos graciosos con las verduras en el plato de Yuujou para que se las coma, y si mientras lo haces pones voz al brócoli mejor, Yuujou no ha parado de darme la tabarra con lo de la voz de brócoli, pero ya sabes que según él, yo no la hago bien. Solo tú sabes poner voz de brócoli —explicó, limpiándose las manos con el trapo que llevaba y el cual acabó depositando en su hombro.

Le extrañó que Sora no dijese nada y entendió que no le había prestado la más mínima atención al verla ausente frente al espejo del tocador. Se aplastaba la cabeza con la mano una y otra vez, acompañando esa extraña acción con muecas de apuro y tristeza.

Se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de su esposo sobre su cabeza y cómo apoyaba la barbilla en ellas, mirándola en el espejo con una sonrisa. La pelirroja lo miró, para seguidamente bajar la cabeza abatida, ya que en esa posición se hacía más notoria su diferencia de altura.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —preguntó el astronauta con diversión.

—Que soy bajita —susurró apesadumbrada.

En un primer momento a Ishida le sorprendió revelación tan evidente, pues ya había olvidado el ritual de la mañana en el árbol y por supuesto la preocupación porque su hijo no hubiese crecido ni un centímetro en varios meses, por ello, rió volteándola y levantándola por los aires como si fuese una muñequita.

—Me gusta que seas más bajita que yo, así te manejo mejor.

Al no ver ningún tipo de entusiasmo por su parte, Yamato la depositó en el suelo, empezando a inquietarse.

Tras unos segundos expectante, Sora habló:

—Yuujou se parece mucho a mí —dijo y Yamato hizo un suspiro de entendimiento. Sora todavía le daba vueltas a lo sucedido a la mañana. Se culpó por haber sido tan radical, porque conociendo a su mujer, tendría que haber dado por hecho que ella asumiría toda la responsabilidad.

Sonrió, restándole importancia.

—Me gusta que se parezca a ti —dijo, dándole un toque en la nariz

No fue suficiente para que Takenouchi abandonase su expresión de amargura.

—Pero yo soy bajita, los Takenouchi solemos ser bajitos.

—No hay problema, porque los Ishida somos altos —dio su fanfarrona solución, ya tomando a su mujer de la mano para que le siguiese.

Dejó de bromear al notar que no se movía y volvió a maldecirse, pero también le molestó que ella, una vez más, quisiese cargar con las responsabilidades del mundo y sobre todo con algo tan anecdótico como la altura de su hijo de cuatro años.

—Sora… —fue a ponerse serio, pero le interrumpió la temerosa mirada de su esposa.

—Yamato, ¿te decepcionaría mucho que tu hijo no fuese tan alto como tú?

Ishida pestañeó incrédulo.

—¿En serio me estás haciendo esta pregunta?

No quería creer realmente que para Yamato fuese un problema algo tan frívolo como la estatura, pero estaba realmente confundida.

—A la mañana sonaste tan vehemente… —justificó sus dudas la diseñadora.

El rubio suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Me preocupaba por él, pero eso no quiere decir que le repudie si no llega al metro ochenta —sonrió, buscando la mirada cómplice de Sora, pero esta todavía no se la otorgó. Aún no estaba convencida —, un padre siempre quiere que sus hijos le superen en todo; que sean más listos, que tengan un trabajo mejor, que sean más guapos, altos… pero sobre todo, que sean mejores personas y si mi hijo se parece a ti y tiene tu corazón ya es la persona más grande del mundo —finalizó amorosamente, dibujando por fin la sonrisa en el rostro de Takenouchi.

—Cuando dices cosas tan dulces me entran ganas de besarte, a pesar del poco varonil delantal que llevas puesto —dijo, agarrándose a los volantes rosas que salían de los tirantes de esa prenda, para así impulsarse, superar su diferencia de altura y poder llegar a los labios de su alto marido.

...

—¡Voz de brócoli, voz de brócoli! —gritaban los niños, golpeando sus palillos clamorosamente.

Sora, que terminaba de hacer el emplatado divertido que exigía su benjamín para comer las verduras, tomó dicha hortaliza y se la colocó ante su rostro. Realmente, le había cogido gusto a la ventriloquia desde aquel pequeño incidente en el metro con Yokomon y un insoportable bebé.

—Hola Yuujou, me alegra mucho que me comas hoy, ¿sabes?, tengo muchas vitaminas y te harás muy mayor.

El pelirrojo dio unas palmaditas encantado viendo su brócoli, y su hermana mayor rió por la ilusión de Yuujou y también por la escena. La voz de brócoli siempre triunfaba. Sin embargo, pese a la ternura que le producía la ridícula estampa, a Yamato no le acabó de convencer.

—No veo tanta diferencia entre su voz de brócoli y mi voz de brócoli —habló para sí mismo. Aiko, que estaba a su lado, negó.

—Papá, tu voz de brócoli suena siniestra, no parece un brócoli —dijo, como si tuviese algo de lógica.

Y Yamato se dio por vencido.

—Los brócolis no tienen voz —susurró con fastidio. Pasaría la noche entera ensayando su voz de brócoli.

Mientras tanto, Yuujou ya terminaba la animada charla con su verdurita y apresuraba a tomarla entre sus palillos.

—¡Te comeré y seré tan alto como papá! —exclamó, comiendo su brócoli con voracidad.

Era un comentario habitual en el pelirrojo, que nunca había preocupado a su padre, normalmente o lo afirmaba o le retaba a comer más porque sino nunca le alcanzaría, no obstante, tras lo sucedido ese día, más concretamente tras lo que había provocado en Sora esa inconsciente presión por la altura, Yamato creyó que debía darle otro enfoque.

Por su mujer, por su hijo y porque en verdad era lo que sentía.

—Oye campeón, tampoco pasa nada porque no llegues a ser tan alto como yo.

Eso descolocó a Yuujou que dejó de inmediato de comer, mirando atento a su padre. Sora entendió que pretendía su esposo, pero temió que su hijo no estuviese preparado para oírlo.

—¿No seré tan alto como tú? —preguntó desorientado.

Yamato le otorgó su sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

—¿Sabes?, las cosas más valiosas suelen ser bastante pequeñas.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó el pequeño, empezando a mosquearse.

El adulto miró a su alrededor, encontrando la respuesta en el cuello de su mujer.

—Una joya, por ejemplo —dijo, tomando el colgante que llevaba Sora—, es pequeño y es valioso.

En realidad era de un puesto callejero, pero Yuujou no tenía que conocer tal información.

El pequeño arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y un coche de bomberos?, es grande.

—Pero lo valioso son los bomberos que lo conducen —quiso ayudar Aiko, para satisfacción de Yamato.

—Son altos, en la guarde fuimos al parque de bomberos y me montaron en su escalera alta, con la que llegaría a la luna para ver a papá cuando trabaja —argumentó Yuujou, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

El rubio suspiró, ya sin saber como explicarse a su terco vástago.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, no serás menos por no ser alto, lo importante es el interior y ahí ya eres muy grande, el más alto del mundo.

No obstante, ese abstracto concepto era un poco complicado de entender para un nene de cuatro años que lo único que ansiaba era ser tan alto como su padre, y este lo supo al ver sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Nunca voy a ser alto? —preguntó al límite del sollozo.

Y como siempre en estos casos, la comprensiva madre pudo reaccionar antes que el estático padre. Sora lo arropó entre sus brazos, dándole un sosegador beso en la cabecita.

—¡Claro que sí cariño!, papá solo te tomaba el pelo, como siempre. Serás más alto que papá y llegarás a la luna.

El pequeño Ishida en seguida se convenció de los argumentos de su madre y tras recriminar a su padre dándole con el palillo en la cara con enojo, no puso objeción a seguir comiendo sus verduras, es más, las comió con más rabia, pues ahora ganar en altura a su padre sería un reto personal.

Yamato se inclinó hacia su mujer con disconformidad.

—Intentaba explicarle algo importante —recriminó.

—Puede que tú estés preparado para tener un hijo bajito, pero de momento Yuujou no está preparado para entender que puede que nunca sea tan alto como tú —explicó Sora, demostrando que de psicología infantil, o por lo menos psicología de sus hijos, sabía más que su esposo.

Y Yamato no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la situación y buscarle un remedio apropiado.

—Subiré la navaja el mes que viene.

Sora sonrió conforme.

—Y harás feliz a tu hijo.

Porque no importaba que fuese más alto, más listo, más guapo o más triunfador, lo que realmente quería un padre para sus hijos era su felicidad, la cual curiosamente, solía residir en las cosas más pequeñitas.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: maldito Yamato alto sexy de tri que me inspira para escribir cosas bobas como esta XD

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
